I Am His Slave
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own Gurren Lagann. This came from my Quizilla account Girly13.
1. Chapter 1

-Kira's P.O.V.-

I sat on a cliff looking at my surroundings and though most of where we were now was desert it was beautiful...except for the Beastmen.I had only joined Yoko, Simon, Kamina, Leeron, Kittan, and various others in their quest to bring down the Spiral King a month or so ago.I may not have known much about fighting then...but, now, I was pretty good at it.

I had only come up from my underground village to see what life was like above ground.I'd been attacked by Beastmen that piloted huge robots called Gunmen almost all of what had been going on had been explained to me by Siomon and the others it had made my head spin.I'd never ever been told anything like that in my life,never had that been the explanation for having to live some odd reason I'd become strangely fascinated by one Beastmen in name was was more interesting than any of the other Beastmen...sure he thought the same way as them...but still...there was something about him that caught my attention.

I was pulled from my thoughts at a soft rustle behind I turned on the I could open my mouth to call out "who's there" someone, or something jumped me to the ground.I struggled against the hands that held me, but they were too strong.I couldn't break the grip they had on my arms.I tryed to kick whatever, whoever, it was off of me, but it didn't this thing was weather it was human, animal, or Beastmen it was fast and strong.

As I tried in vain to escape whatever had me was a cold and cruel laugh that made my blood freeze.I'd, had my eyes closed as I'd struggled so I hadn't been able to see who exactly my attacker that I opened my eyes and actually looked, despite myself, I let out a gasp of surprise.

"V-Viral!"I stammered as sI looked into the Beastmen's golden yellow eyes.

"Long time no see you naked ape.I may not have been able to destroy you before, but now that your alone with no possible way to contact the other apes you can't do a thing against me."he sneered.

"What do you want!"I yelled as I struggled against his gave a grin that showed his pointed teeth well and laughed again.

"You humans really are stupid aren't I said when we first met, when you were running for your life from my fellow Beastmen I believe, 'I am with the Human Eradication Army, East Theater, Commander Viral, and my job is to dispose of all humans that come to the surface'.And now it's your turn!"he said, musing slightly at the memory of our meeting, and pulling out a large hatchet that was battered, chipped in places, and roughed up as if it had been used a few times.

I shook away the images of the tall, blond Beastmen using the weapon on humans to dispose of them as he raised it slightly.I saw an opening for an attack and I took was risky and deadly if Viral's hatchet were to go the wrong way, but I had to try and stop him.

Lifting my legs up she managed to catch him off guard and squirm my legs under his stomach area.

"What the-!What are you doing!"the Beastmen screamed as she shoved with all her might.I felt his grip on my, now one arm, slip away as he was sent tumbling backward off of , in his surprise, had let go of the it was sailing through the air as it's wielder lay, on his back, near the edge of the cliff.

I stared wide eyed as the hatchet was flung back towards me, going the wrong way.I'd planned for it to be flung over the cliff edge so that he wouldn't have a weapon, but now it was heading strait for me.I got up and ran, just missing the hatchet's contact by inches, as the now very angry Viral got back on his feet while wiping away blood from scratches.

As I ran I heard him pick up the hatchet again and start chasing after me, cutting down anything in his had unbelievable speed and within seconds he was strait beside me.

"I'm going to enjoy disposing of you, you stupid ape!" he snarled and flung out his hand which held the sharp , from a distance of inches away, I managed to duck it and take a swing at the my fist made contact with his face the hatchet arm flung out again.

I felt a pain as it struck my in the .For an instant after, Viral stopped running and put a large hand to his he slowly took it away I saw the faint red from his .I'd actually hurt him...and I didn't have a clue if that was a good thing or a bad I didn't want to find out and kept on his shout to me it must have been a very, very bad thing.

"You'll pay for this!I'll make sure your death is painful!"

He chased me and chased me.I was starting to get tired, but he wasn't.

"Simon!Kamina!Help!"I screamed in hopes that my friends would be able to hear I looked back and saw Viral closing in on me I felt a few tears come to her eyes.I was going to die this would kill me.

I stopped and turned around to face Viral who had stopped to my knees I lowered my , as the viscous Beastmen approached me with his hatchet still in hand, I raised my looked down at me with no feeling for my life on his golden yellow eyes shining brightly.

"Go ahead and kill me Viral.I won't fight and I won't run 's just get this over you kill me you'll be happy and if I'm dead I won't need to keep on worrying about when you'll kill me.I think I've had a good life, even if all of it, except for a few months has been spent go ahead and get rid of me."I said and I meant it.

I wouldn't try and fight it and I wouldn't try running away from if I did, and somehow managed to get away alive, Viral would just come after me again and again and again untill he finally killed me.

Might as well get it over and done with now.I thought as he looked down at me and I up at him.

"So...you've come to see it my way have you?Good.I was beginning to bore with the chase, besides I have better things to do with my time than try and track down one single human ape."he said as he raised the hatchet to bring it down on me.

-Viral's P.O.V.-

What's one less of those hairless apes to this world anyways?They're inferior to the Beastmen.I thought as I slowly, for some reason, lowered my hatchet at an was a strange yet somehow highly fascinating idea...an idea different than any other I'd ever the girl on her knees in front of me and in a state of expectancy towards being killed, with a slightly amused tone lingering on the edges of my voice at the girls shocked expression, I said:

"I'd like to know the name of the human I am about to kill so that I may inform those other apes that you've been killed when I meet them next."

The girl was silent as she knelt there looking up at impatiences was starting to creep over, slightly consuming and wreaking, my amusement and with a frown I asked with a lightly annoyed tone:

"What's your name?"

When she didn't answer yet again I said, with annoyance covering my voice:

"I'd like it sometime you said before if you die I'll be happy and then I won't need to go chasing you down anymore."

"Kira."the girl whispered finally.

"What was that?"I asked even though I'd heard what her answer had been, I wanted her to answer the question louder, whispering like that wasn't something I was going to stand if she was going to be my captive...or maybe a pet.

Captive, that I could do what I wished to as well as making a good thing to use against Kamina and the others, or...a pet, that I could treat the way I wanted and not have a real need for it other than a bit of amusement at times?A tough decision.I hadn't decided which I would make her...then again I hadn't given it much thought yet seeing as this particular idea had only came upon me a few minutes before.

"My name's Kira."she said answering louder, just as I wanted.

"I was going to kill you, but I've got something better in mind.I'll take you hostage, that should be enough to stop Kamina and the other apes in their all you're one of their own."I said with a shark tooth grin.

-Kira's P.O.V.-

With that Viral stowed his hatchet away in it's sheath and picked me up, flinging me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing to him at all, turned around, and began walking back to his Gunmen.

"Put me down!Put me down now!Kamina!Simon!"I screamed while trying to squirm out of Viral's my attempts were useless was much stronger than me and no matter how hard I tried he kept me right where I was, flung over his shoulder and looking pretty pathetic to have let the Beastmen get away with I gave up and let him take me back to his Gunmen.

Once to the huge Gunmen, bigger than any I'd seen since I'd been to the surface...well except for Gurren Lagann which was roughly the same size as Viral's, he discarded me into the cockpit or sorts and then hopped in he turned around I was in the seat gripping the handles that controlled a Gunmen, no matter what type it was, and looking at him with determination.

Viral, his surprise quickly passing, strode up to me in the small space only meant for the pilot and no passengers and simply shoved me aside.

"Out of the way you ape.I doubt you have the slightest idea how to pilot a Gunmen."he said looking down at me before sitting in the pilot's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

"I may not know how how to pilot one of these Gunmen, but I know how to fight!"I said standing up and trying to land a punch on growled.

"Get down and stay down you ape!"he snarled and slapped me across the face, hard enough that I fell back down to my knees in the small space.I raised a hand and put it to my looked own at me for a short moment before he turned his attention to piloting his Gunmen.

I stayed down on the ground, in a sort of half shocked state, but I supposed that was to be suspected of a Beasmen Viral grinned, showing his teeth again, and spoke.

"Listen up you apes!I've got one of yours so if you want to see her alive then you had better hand yourself over quietly and let me kill you, or you can get back underground and we won't have a problem!"

"Hey you listen up!You think I'm going to back down you're wrong!I'm Kamina from Team Gurren!With fighting spirit we will prevail!Team Gurren never backs down so give Kira back!Just who the hell do you think I am!"I heard Kamina declare.I got up and looked down at stood with his foot put up on a rock, his sword slung around his chest on a band, and pointing directly at the Gunmen she was in as he yelled at Viral.

"Fine you want it that we'll fight.I've warned you once already that I've been trained in Gunmen use and combat, but it seems as if you human apes are too stupid figure even that out!"Viral sneered as Kamina and Simon formed Gurren Lagann.

They fought and fought.I couldn't take it.I had to stop it or my friends would if I did stop the fighting, for now at least, Viral would just attack where I sat I looked up at Viral, crying, and yelled at him.

"Viral!Stop it!Stop it now!Don't kill them...just take me you leave them alone I'll come with can do what you want with me then, even kill me...but just don't hurt any of the others.I'll do whatever you say."

Viral stopped and looked down at me.

"A vain attempt to save your human friends is it?They'll be killed anyways, even if it isn't by me they will die, weather it be caused by the Spiral King, or by natural life span for you creatures."he said as I sat there crying silently.

"Yes.I know that, but if I can do something to temporarily stall it, then, I will.I don't care what I have to do, but if it keeps them safe a little while longer then I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."I said glaring at him through my tears.

"I will admit to you that I admire your determination and loyalty to the other apes, but I must get rid of them...though, for now, I will accept your sacrifice and take you without laying waste to the other apes."he said, and then turning back to face Kamina and Simon said, in an all too comfortable and easy tone:

"How about we call this a draw you apes?As much as I hate to leave without getting rid of you the girl here has made me a deal, of which, I have accepted has given herself up in order to save your pathetic and useless lives.I will take her with me and leave you try and attack me then I will kill you despite out little deal."

"What!Kira why you-"Simon began, but Viral had begun walking away in the Gunmen with turned the Gunmen around on a spin and I saw Gurren Lagann charging at Viral and growled and got his Gunmen ready for a fight to the death.

"Simon!Kamina!Stop!Don't do it!"I screamed blinking tears away from my came to an immediate halt and I heard Simon's voice.

"Kira!Why are you protecting him?He's been trying to kill us from the minute we set foot on the surface he's been trying to kill you too so why are you protecting him!He took you by force didn't he!"

"No...Simon, Kamina let him take 's the only way I can save you all, spare you all time even if it's only a short while...I've gotten both of you a bit of time so, please, use my choice to give myself up to him as a chance.I told him that he can take me...he can do what he wants to me and I won't stop him.I care about you guy''ve worked to hard, gotten too far, to go stop and get ourselves killed."I said and then after a moment I added:

"Push logic out and do the impossible. That's the Team Gurren way...isn't it Kamina?We've pushed logic out, you did that way before I did, and now we're striving to to achieve the impossible, keep going and you'll win.I know it...so please..."

-Kamina's P.O.V.-

I nodded.

"That's the way Team Gurren rolls and don't forget it in there."I said.

"What!But bro-"Simon started and I cut him off.

"Let her go Simon, it's what Kira wants so let's honor it like men and let her leave without a fight."I said and I could tell that Simon was worried, but he said:

"..."

-Kira's P.O.V.-

"You can take Kira with you,There's no one stopping you."Kamina said and I prayed that they would be safe.

"Now then, shall we go?" Viral asked looking down at me with a smirk before turning his Gunmen around and begin to walk he took me away he mused over things, talking more to himself than me.

"What shall I have my slave do first?Kill her friends?Act like the animal she is?So many choices...a hard decision." he stomach felt like led as I sat there and then spoke:

"Where are you taking me Viral?"

"Did I give you permission to speak ape!" he snapped and I tried to shrink back but didn't have the space to.I hated Viral and his kind...but it was all that I could do in order to keep my friends alive. Now...I was his to as I was about to ask him again, not afraid of being hit or being killed, Viral looked back at me.

"Ah...yes.I know now.I'll have you fight your friends in this Gunmen of though I wouldn't dare let one of you apes control my Gunmen on normal terms, but this should prove fun to watch the others demise at one of their owns hands...I'll even teach you everything I know.I'll be in here with you and, if you don't kill them, I'll do something to you had better make sure to kill at the least bit one of them." he said.

"No!I won't!I'm not going to kill my friends!You can't make me!"I screamed and began standing up to chock him but he whipped out a hand and struck me across the face again.

"Don't talk back to me you filthy ape!You are mine now and I will make you do as I wish and you will destroy one of your own!Besides you gave me your word that you'd do as I 'd do whatever I said."Viral sneered catching me by my own words.

"I may have said I'd do whatever you said but I won't.I'm going to harm them in any way."I said defiantly even though I couldn't deny the fact that I had said I'd do what he wished and that meant without so I wasn't going to harm my friends.

"If you don't do as I say ape then I'll have no choice, but to kill you and the to give you a rough idea of what I'll do to all of you apes I'll give you a first hand the time the demonstration is over I'm quite sure you'll cooperate with what I do to you will only be a fraction of what the other apes will get.I'll personally see to it that each and every one of them are annihilated and I'll go to the liberty of having that girl tell me exactly where her village is and then I'll destroy that me you hairless ape, do you want that much bloodshed to be your much death because you wouldn't do as I said."he said making me feel the weight of a hundred deaths on me shoulders."I'm not one to tolerate from lower lifeforms such as yourself."

I kept silent the rest of the i could do was imagine what Viral was going to do to me and he could possibly mean by a 'first hand demonstration'.When we reach whatever our destination was I'd find 'd glance back at me and give a horrible grin periodical.I shuddered at the thoughts of things he'd make me was hanging the possibility of what he could do to show me his little 'first hand' demonstration over my head while only he knew exactly what he was planning on doing to me.

The time in the Gunman slowly ticked like a snail or minute seemed to have warped in to an hour and the seconds dragged by as if they'd magically become minutes.

I didn't want Viral to slap me again...or worse so I was silent and kept on the daring to even try and what seemed like eternity the Gunman stopped moving.

Suddenly a strong and large hand gripped the back of my shirt and lifted I was falling with Viral tightly gripping on to the back of my ground was coming in fast and if I hit it too hard I'd break some landed neatly on the ground and made sure that I landed with as little scratches as dragged me further and soon threw me in to a cave.I lay on the ground.

"Don't even think about running.I'll catch you.I'm faster and stronger than any of you hairless apes so put running away out of your mind."he said as I began to push myself up in to a sitting looked at each other for a moment before he turned and left, to either get some food for himself or to get his Gunman.

's a master and slave relationship is it?Why don't you just kill me now?I'll just die sometime before you anyways.I thought as I sat there ashamed, scared, and angry.I spat on the ground before standing.I ached and my check hurt.

A while later Viral came had his Gunman and an animal with tossed it down and came up to looked at me and then forcefully gripped my wrist, it felt as if he was going to break it.

"What're you doing!"I growled as he began moving behind me.

"This is your first hand experience."he said with a chilling laugh.

He began to twist my arm behind my back and forcing it even further until it became it behind my back he forced me down with his each hand he grabbed hold of my arms and seemed as if he were trying to rip them from my beat on me more and then pulled me back to my now I was crying but he wasn't going to to make me scream.

He ripped at me with his nails and soon began punching,hitting,kicking,and beating I tried to fight back he'd sink his teeth in to my arm or leg.A pain far worse than anything I'd ever felt teeth were sharper than his nails.I was screaming and crying in pain as he did these things to , once, even chocked me lightly.

By the time he was done I was barely able to move without what I assumed he'd broken a few of my limbs with his furious abuse towards I tried to stand he whipped around and slapped sent me to the ground breathing heavily and unable to stand up for fear that I wouldn't be able to this time.

I looked up at him painfully as he stood over me.

"I hope that you now know your mine to do as I wish with and you will do as I say."he sarled as he went over to the dead animal and bit in to he ate I wormed my way over to the cave wall, and using it, slowly dragged myself to a standing position and began to limp my way over towards him while clutching to the rock.

I stood clinging to the wall and looked at him.I'd begun getting hungry back on the cliff and my plan had been to get something to eat, but that was before Viral had come and attacked now...

He looked at me with gleaming yellow eyes.I didn't say anything, but kept looking at him.

"What!"he snapped out of annoyance that I wasn't speaking.

"Do I get anything to eat?"I asked little annoyed myself that I had let him beat on me like that.I knew that it wasn't in my best intrest to push my luck with him at this point because of my position and state of body, but I wasn't really listening to the part of my brain that knew that.

"Go out and hunt for yourself.I'm not going to hunt for both myself you, you human shouldn't have even bothered to set foot on the surface if you didn't know how to hunt."Viral replied with one hand pointed to the corner of the cave nearest the entrance, and nearest there I saw a bow and some arrows.

Limping over I slung the arrows over my back and gripped the bow and began using it like it was a walking I took my hand off the wall at last I thought my knees were about to give out from under me as I stumbled a that I set off to find some food.

Aim...fire!I thought as I shot a I walked to get it I heard a rustling sound coming from the despite the effort and thrilling pain in my leg I the bow and arrow at the grass from where the rustling had sounded I called:

"Who's there!If it's you Viral I don't find this funny!Come out now!"

"Kira?Is that you?"an unmistakable voice said as a body appeared in front of me.

"K-Kamina!"I stammered in surprise.I had expected wouldn't let me come alone right?He'd be smarter than to just let me go off when i could easily run right?

As if to answer my questions there was a flash and Viral was in front of stood on front of me protectively and snarled, animal-like, at Kamina who had his sword in his hand just in case there was a fight.

"She's mine now human so don't even get it in to your head to try and take her back!She made the choice to come with me to save your lives, but I see that you were stubborn just the same and decided to meet up with her."he to me he injected:

"While you were talking to him through my Gunmen you were giving him coded clues as to where you would be at some point weren't you!"I saw where this was leading and began to intervene.I didn't want Kamina because of Viral's assumptions.

" wasn't-it's not like wasn't coming here to meet me!I was hunting for my dinner like you told me and I heard a noise coming from the grass.I told whoever it was to come out and he-"I began frantically signaling from behind Viral's body for Kamina to get out of didn't move and I put a hand to my face.

"Kamina!Run you idiot!"I screamed at stopped both Viral and turned slowly and Kamina stared at me.

"You stay outta this is a fight between men and if you think I'm just going to back down and run-not a men never back away from a fight.I'm not afraid of General Fuzzball anyway!"Kamina said as he began to un-sheath his sword and Viral pulled out his hatchet.

Why!Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time!This wasn't the time to spout the crap about a true man never backs down!I had to stop this before it began or else Kamina would get hurt, or worse killed. I sunk to my knees on the ground and looked up at Viral. I quickly glanced at Kamina and hoped that he would get my message to just play along.

"I give up.I'll tell you the truth..."I whispered looking up at the Beastman in front of me."Y-You were right.I did give Kamina a secret message when I was talking to him, although I didn't know if I would actually be here or not so...I guess he came here hoping that this is where I would don't hurt him we get back you can punish me in any way you like and I won't strike back."

-Kamina's P.O.V.-

I looked wide eyed at her as she spoke to Viral as if he were her master. This wasn't the Kira I knew, the Kira I knew would have fought him and tried to get away despite what she said. Though...she wasn't one to break her word either.

She gave me pleading glances every once and a while, they told me to play along for my own sake. They also told me to just drop it and let her go. It pained me to let one of my friends do this to themselves, but, it was her choice.

Kira.I thought as I put my sword back reluctantly.I hope that you know what you're don't let yourself get killed, and don't let Fuzzball here push you around!If you go and die on me I aint gonna forgive you, and when we meet again there's going to be hell to pay if you do!

I decided that it would be best to just do as Kira wanted since it was all that I could do for her now that she'd given herself up.

"Is this true!"Viral snarled and I nodded pushing my glasses up and pointing at him with my sheathed sword.

"Yep Fuzzball!You got it!Every word that girl there said is true and I, the mighty Kamina, am here to defend it!"I answered with a proud tone.


End file.
